


Braiding

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Braiding, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi insists that if Tatsuya thinks guys look nice in braids that he and Makoto need to wear theirs in braids at least once...and he doesn't leave room for argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot escape MuraHanaHimu. I am the captian of this ship, I guess, since I can't escape.  
> All aboard the life raft that is this ship.

When Hanamiya Makoto walked out of his bedroom that morning he wasn’t expecting to see his boyfriends sitting on his couch. He frowned, of all the days they had to show up, it had to be the day he wanted time to himself.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” He asked, causing Tatsuya to look up from whatever magazine he was holding.

“Atsushi wanted to stop by this weekend,” Tatsuya replied, “If I’d had it my way we’d be visiting Taiga instead.”

“Why did you want to see me?” He asked the giant, “I was planning on going out and you’re ruining that.”

“We don’t see Miya-chin a lot, so I wanted to see him.” Atsushi replied, staring at Makoto as if it was obvious.

“I don’t care, come see me some other time,” Makoto began, walking by the couch, “I’m leaving--”

“No, you aren’t,” Atsushi said, grabbing the black haired boy by the wrist and pulling him over the side of the couch, “You’re gonna stay here.”

“Atsushi, don’t force Makoto to stay here,” Tatsuya said, despite looking utterly disinterested in what his boyfriends were doing as he flipped through the magazine again.

“Wow, you really--is that my mom’s magazine?” Makoto asked raising an eyebrow, “Why are you looking through that?”

Tatsuya gave a shrug, “The male models are nice looking.”

“So you’re just looking at the guys in my mom’s fashion magazine?” Makoto asked, “I can’t believe you’re still that desperate for good looking guys.”

“I was just bored, Makoto.” Tatsuya replied.

“Who cares why Muro-chin is doing it,” Atsushi whined, “He’s not gonna ever meet them anyway, besides I’m cuter than them, right Muro-chin?”

“Right, Atsushi is much cuter.” Tatsuya laughed.

“Miya-chin too, right?”

“Yeah, sure,” Tatsuya replied with a smile, “Both my boyfriends are cuter than the guys in this magazine. Though I really like the braid in this guy’s hair…”

“You like the braid…?” Atsushi stood up, taking Makoto with him and sitting in front of Tatsuya, “Muro-chin braid my hair.”

“Excuse me?”

“Braid my hair while I braid Miya-chin’s.” The purple haired boy replied.

“Excuse me?” Makoto asked, “I’m not letting you braid my hair!”

  
“But Muro-chin likes the guy with the braid or whatever,” Atsushi whined, “Plus I like touching your hair.”

“That doesn’t mean you can braid my hair.”

“I’m gonna do it anyway,” The giant replied, “Now hurry up and start braiding my hair, Muro-chin.”

“Alright, but I just like how the braid looks,” Tatsuya replied, “I didn’t mean I liked guys with braids or anything.”

“But does he like guys with braids?” Atsushi asked, grabbing at Makoto’s hair and making the shorter boy say “ouch” at least a few times.

“Yeah, sure I do,” Tatsuya replied, “But it’s not a big deal, since most people don’t always wear their hair in braids…”

“So this is pointless,” Makoto said, flinching as Atsushi pulled on his hair, “And I’m getting a headache for nothing.”

“No it’s not, Muro-chin still said he likes guys who wear their hair in braids.” Atsushi replied, “Plus it’ll make Miya-chin even cuter than he is now.”

“Hey, Atsushi,” Tatsuya said, glancing at Makoto, “How about I braid your hair and then Makoto’s, you know, to avoid giving him any worse of a headache.”

“Fine,” The giant sighed, “Muro-chin is no fun.”

He let go of Makoto’s hair, letting Tatsuya finish the braid in his hair hair with a whistle, “There, now for Makoto’s hair.”

“I don’t want to do this…” The other boy mumbled when Atsushi set him down on Tatsuya’s lap(after insisting that “Miya-chin isn’t tall enough to sit on the floor and get his hair braided).

“Well, I don’t really want to braid your hair either, but it’s what Atsushi wants, so I’m doing it,” Tatsuya replied, “Who knows, maybe braids’ll look good on you.”

“Yeah, sure I will,” Makoto rolled his eyes, “Let me guess, even though you didn’t get a good look at Atsushi, braids look good on him too.”

“Atsushi just looks good when his hair is put up.”

“Yeah, sure.” Makoto sighed, “How long until you’re done.”

“Not too long, I finished fixing the damage Atsushi did,” Tatsuya said, “Your hair really is soft, it wasn’t just Atsushi saying so.”

“What damage?” The other boy asked.

“Your hair was really tangled and looked like it needed to be cut out, luckily for you Alex’s hair would get like that all the time when Taiga messed with it and I learned to fix it.” Tatsuya replied with a hum, “There, done.”

“Finally,” Makoto stood with a stretch, “I’m leaving now.”

“No, Muro-chin needs to tell us what he thinks,” Atsushi replied, grabbing Makoto and spinning him towards their other boyfriend, “What do you think, Muro-chin?”

“Well, I’m sure you look--” Tatsuya turned his head, cutting himself off and turning red, “You...you guys looks fine, yeah...fine.”

  
“Just fine?” Makoto chuckled, “Looks like you think we looks more than just fine.”

“You, you guys look nice with your hair up in braids,” Tatsuya mumbled, “Really nice…”

“See, I knew it wasn’t a waste of time,” Atsushi said, sounding all too proud of himself, “Muro-chin likes it.”

“Yeah, sure, but how much does he like it?” Makoto asked, grinning at the other black haired boy.

“I...like it a lot, I guess…” Tatsuya said, his face reddening more, “Anyway, Atsushi, we should let Makoto do whatever he planned on doing today!”

“But Muro-chin, I wanna be with him today.” The giant whined.

“Oh well--”  
“Actually,” Makoto said, sitting down next to Tatsuya, “Watching you get flustered over how we wear our hair made the idea of hanging out with you two today...more appealing.”

“What?” Tatsuya frowned, “I can’t believe you.”  
“I can believe Miya-chin,” Atsushi said, throwing himself down on top of his boyfriends, “He likes messing with Muro-chin.”

“I...yeah, that’s true,” Tatsuya frowned at Makoto, “Makes me wonder why I’m dating him sometimes.”

“Want a reminder?” Makoto asked, grabbing Tatsuya by the collar and pulling him towards him, “I’d be happy to remind you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tatsuya asked, his face turning another shade redder, if that even seemed possible.

“Like this.” The boy said, pulling Tatsuya into a short kiss, laughing when Tatsuya pulled back roughly.

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, sure you do.”

Atsushi frowned, looking up at his boyfriends, “Well, I love you both.”

“Of course you do, Atsushi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hair braiding.....is so nice  
> Now I want to see Mura and Hanamiya with their hair in braids oops.


End file.
